Snippets of Our Lives
by Moondemon24
Summary: A collection of headcannons for our favorite turtles.
1. The Tessen

This is going to be a series of one shots based off of headcannons from the tumbler site, I've fallen in love with it and I've gained permission to use the headcannons as long as I site who submitted it and I'll be including the link as well. I'd say if you have time, go take a look. Also, if you find one that you like, feel free to pm me and I'll write a little something. Also, if I really a certain headcannon (I've found a few) I might continue and expand on it.

* * *

"Donnie is a trans boy. He didn't officially come out until their 13th mutation day, but Splinter had known for years, as he had originally offered the tessen to Donnie, but Donnie refused since it was 'a girl's weapon.'"

post/116522357303/234-donnie-is-a-trans-boy-he-didnt-officially

Submitted by Anonymous

* * *

Chapter 1: The Tessen

Donatello stared out at his brothers. They were wrestling and he wanted nothing to do with it. It really didn't help that he was the weakest out of the four of them and it wasn't even his fault. He hadn't realized he was different than his brothers until they were ten.

Donnie remembered when he figured out he wasn't their brother, but their sister. He kept it a secret for fear that Leo, Raph, and Mikey would treat him differently. They already teased him for not wanting to wrestle as much as they did. He would rather read. It was very frustrating hiding such a secret from his family. Deep down, he knew they would understand, but he still feared being treated differently. He didn't want to be their sister. Donatello was a brother and a son, no matter what his reproductive system was.

"Donatello? Would you come with me?"

"Ooooohhhhhh." Three voices chorused as Donnie rose to his feet.

Master Splinter waited by the door to the dojo, holding to door open for his son. Donnie ducked around his master and walked over to the tree, knelling down, and waiting for his father to begin.

"Donatello, my son, you are not in trouble," Master Splinter started.

"I'm not?" Donnie asked, trying to remember to pinch his voice lower.

"You are not," Master Splinter smiled, trying to reassure his son. "You know how I will soon be giving you and your brothers weapons soon, correct?"

"Hai, Sensei."

Master Splinter turned away from his son, walking over to his shrine. He took a moment to gaze at the picture of his beloved wife and daughter before reached down and extracting the object of his search. "I have already choose what weapons your brothers will have."

"Oh." Splinter sighed hearing the disappointment in his son's voice.

"I've been torn between two weapons for you, my son," Master Splinter continued, trying to get his son to perk back up. "You are the most peaceful of my sons. You are also the brightest. I wanted to give you a choice between the weapon in my hand and the other I have chosen." Splinter pulled out the weapon in his hand, folding out the tessen to display the clan symbol engraved on it.

"A tessen?" Donnie questioned. "That's a girl's weapon."

Master Splinter nodded. "Yes. I know it is considered a 'girl's weapon' and I planned to give it to my daughter but….." Donnie reached over to place a hand on his father's arm, giving him a small smile. "I wanted to know if you would like to carry this tessen?"

Donnie looked down at his hands. He already had trouble with his identity and carrying a girl's weapon would only make it harder. As honored as he felt that Splinter offered a prized family heirloom, he couldn't accept. "I'm sorry, Father. It wouldn't feel right to use a weapon you meant for your daughter."

"I understand, Donatello," Splinter said and he truly did. "You may go." Donatello rose to his feet and bowed before leaving the room.

Splinter sighed and folded the tessen back. He knew of Donatello's little 'secret' and he would wait until his son felt comfortable enough to tell his family. Once Donatello was more comfortable with himself, he would offer the tessen again.

* * *

"Happy Mutation Day!" All four brothers called out as they gathered around their worms and algae. Splinter smiled at his sons. He had just finished their origin story that had happened thirteen years ago and Mikey had already dived into his plate. Raph and Leo started to eat their food as well as Donnie pushed it around his plate.

"Is there something wrong, Donatello?" Master Splinter asked.

Donnie shook his head. "I've actually got an announcement."

"What is it D?" Mikey asked.

Donatello took a deep breath and started. "I… I don't know how to say this but…. I wasn't born a boy…."

"What?" Leo asked.

Raph glared at his brother. "What do you mean not born a boy?"

"I wasn't born a boy. I don't have…. That stuff….." Donnie blushed, shifting in his seat. "But I'm still your brother."

Before any of the other turtles could say anything, Splinter spoke up, "We support you, Donatello. No matter what you have, you will always be my son." Splinter walked over and gave his son a hug.

Leo nodded, flowing Splinter's example. "Nothing's changed, Don. You are our brother."

"Yeah. You'll always be my big bro!" Mikey shouted, jumping over to join the group hug.

"Yeah," Raph huffed. "Your still you, no matter what."

Donatello smiled. "Thanks guys."

* * *

A couple years later, Donatello felt his heart sneak the first time he saw April using his father's tessen.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you like this new idea. I've had fun finding the headcannons and writing a little something. I hope you guys like it too.


	2. Textbooks

"Donnie started teaching himself medical training after their first encounter with the Shredder over the fear of not being able to save his brothers."

post/111627496493/100-donnie-started-teaching-himself-medical

Submitted by Anonymous

* * *

Chapter 2: Textbooks

Donatello sighed as he pushed a large stack of books onto his bed for sorting. His muscles pulled from their defeat from the Shredder. Everything hurt. That had to have been one of the most terrifying experiences he had ever had. They had been overconfident and had finally paid the price, an enemy that they just couldn't defeat.

Donnie sat down on his bed gingerly, taking the first book from the pile, a large medical textbook. He had to be prepared if they ever faced the Shredder again. He knew all kinds of information about electronics but very little about medics. He knew the basics due to the fact that he loved to read but now, Donnie wanted to know everything, just in case.

"My son, what are you doing? You should be resting like your brothers." Donatello looked up from his book to see Master Splinter at the doorway, watching.

Donnie smiled, "I'm just doing some research."

"You can continue your research once you are healed and rested," Splinter continued.

"But, Sensei, this could really help," Donnie tried to argue.

"What are you reading?"

"It's a medical textbook," Donnie answered, running a hand over the cover.

Splinter gave his son a small smile. "I understand you want to expand your knowledge, but why the medical field?"

Donnie didn't look up at his master, only at the book. He wasn't sure how to put into words what he felt. How did one tell their father he feared for the safety of his brothers in these kinds of fights? He didn't have any medical training and worried about something terrible happening.

"My son." Donnie looked up at Splinter. "I understand you are worried about our family. It is admirable that you want to learn this craft, but I'd like to understand why."

"I'm worried about the next time we will face the Shredder," Donnie finally said. "I want to know everything in case someone gets really hurt. My knowledge has helped with the Kraang and I want to be able in help in other ways. I know I'm not the best fighter, but I can still do something."

"Donatello, I will not hear you put yourself down like that. You are an incredible fighter in your own right and I am proud that you want to help our family in such a way," Splinter reassured, placing a hand on Donatello's shoulder.

"So, you're not going to make me stop?"

"Of course not," Splinter smiled down at his son. "I will help as much as I can. But you still need your rest. How about you continue to read over with your brothers?"

* * *

Author's Note: That seems to be a reoccurring theme, that Donnie is the medic. That's one thing that I find kinda sad about the 2012 series, Donnie has a huge role and his downplayed A LOT! I mean in the 2003 series, we had SAINW and saw what happened without Donnie. Anyways, enough with me talking about my Donnie fixation. Anyways, thanks to TheEquestrianidiot 2.0 and the Guest for the reviews!

TheEquestrianidiot 2.0, the headcanons I'll be using come from tumblr. I found it completely on accident and loved them. Then I started to come up with little stories for some. I'd highly recommend checking it out.

The Guest, I found the headcanon and thought that it was an interesting idea. I imagine it would be hard to tell the difference between male and female turtles. But I'm like you, I personally like an all male Donnie. I just thought it would be interesting.


	3. Musicals

i'll be doing two headcanons for this one because they both fit so lovely together!

"Donnie loves musicals."

post/116522900602/233-donnie-loves-musicals-submitted

Submitted by Nickninhaturtlesfangirl

"Donatello is a great singer."

post/116492862348/215-donatello-is-a-great-singer-submitted

Submitted by Maximeloonatic

* * *

Chapter 3: Musicals

Donatello opened his laptop, pulling up the coding for the security for the lair. It needed updated and with his brothers occupied in a video game marathon, he had plenty of time to complete it. All he needed was some good music to drown out his brother's yells of joy. Donnie reached over and grabbed the Tpod. He quickly clicked over to his own music. He made an update which allowed each brother to have their own folder for music. With a simple click, Donnie started the music, settling down to finish the code.

 _There, out in the darkness. A fugitive running, fallen from God. Fallen from grace. God be my witness, I never shall yield, till we come face to face. Till we come face to face._

The sound of the original Broadway cast of Les Miserables washed through his ears. Donnie sighed he listened to one of his favorite musicals. The coding came easy as he listened. He loved musicals. They were a work of art and Donnie truly appreciated the work the actors and actresses put into their art. There was just a certain magic he loved.

 _If you were gay, that would be okay. I mean cause hey! I'd like you anyway because you see, if it were me, I'd feel free to say that I was gay, but I'm not gay._

Donnie had tried to introduce his brothers to the musicals he loved. Raph had laughed in his face and called him girly, shoving him away. Mikey had laughed with Raph and followed along with his older brother's actions. Leo had given Donnie a strange look and continued to watch Space Heroes. Splinter would humor him and watch whatever Donnie brought for the evening.

 _I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair. I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair. I'm gonna wash that man right out of my hair and send him on his way._

The only thing that would make things better would be if he could actually see a musical. Donnie sighed, running the new code, making sure there were no errors in his code. The movies they made about the musicals wasn't enough for him. They always were missing the magic of a live musical. Donnie hoped that one day, he'd be able to see the magic himself.

* * *

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasps it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night."

"Make him stop!" Mikey whined, covering his ears.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Donnie's actually pretty good."

Mikey sighed, pulling his hands down. "Yeah. But why does he insist on only singing in the shower? We can hear him."

"It's cause he thinks we can't. You know how shy he gets about his singing," Raph said.

"Yeah. He could be on that Broadway he loves so much!" Mikey shouted, jumping to his feet.

"We all know that," Leo said. "But you know tonight Donnie gets to pick the movie."

"What kind of nightmare do we get to sit through tonight?" Raph asked.

"The Les Miserables movie," Donnie answered, entering the room. "It recently came out and I can't wait to see how it compares." Raph and Mikey both groaned at the thought of sitting through a long musical while Leo's eyes narrowed in thought. He had an idea.

* * *

"Leo? What's going on? Where are we going?" Donnie asked as Leo pulled him through the sewers.

"It's a surprise," Leo smiled. He had been planning this for a few weeks and with Splinter's permission, it was being carried out. Donnie rolled his eyes and let his brother drag him through the sewers. When Leo got an idea in his head, nothing would stop him from fulfilling it. Leo stopped at an opening, motioning for Donnie to follow him through the opening.

Leo and Donnie quickly ducked through the tunnel, reaching a small grate. The chorus of voices talking came through the grate and Donnie could see polished shoes walking around. Donnie tucked himself into the shadows, sitting down with Leo.

"Leo, what's going on?" Donnie asked.

"I know that this isn't the same and you won't be able to see, but I hope you'll still enjoy this," Leo smiled.

"Leo…?" Donnie started when silence fell from above. Leo shushed his brother, smiling at him. Donnie's breath caught in his throat as the music for the introduction of Wicked came through the grate. "No way…"

"Good news! She's dead!"

"Yes way. I found this a while ago. The tunnel we can through goes under Broadway and this grate is right by the orchestra pit. I hope you like this, Donnie," Leo smiled, giving his brother a squeeze.

Donnie gave his brother a huge smile and tackled his brother in a big hug. "Thanks so much Leo. This is amazing!"

* * *

Author's Note: The first song is Stars from Les Miserables, the next is If You Were Gay from Avenue Q, and the third is I'm Gonna Wash that Man Right out of my Hair from South Pacific. Donnie sings Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera and the musical Donnie gets to see is Wicked! Special thanks to Guest and TheEquestrainidiot 2.0 for the reviews!


	4. Hugs

"The only turtle that Raph allows to hug or cuddle him openly and without complaint is Donnie, though it doesn't happen much. When they were kids, Donnie had tried to give Raph a hug and he had pushed him away, accidentally causing him to fall and hurt his arm. After Donnie avoided him for a week, and refused to touch him for another after that, Raph has never refused affection from him."

Submitted by Anonymous

post/114621642088/157-the-only-turtle-that-raph-allows-to-hug-or

* * *

Chapter 4: Hugs

"Raphie!"

Raphael growled and rolled over in his bed, squinting in the darkness to find the little voice. "Don't call me Raphie."

"Ok, Raph," Donatello's small voice said.

"What do you want?" Raph growled, watching his brother nervously switch feet.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

Raph sighed and scooted over. "Just don't hog all the blankets."

Donnie gave a small thanks and squeezed under the blankets, trying to settle down for the night. Raph could feel Donnie still shaking from whatever scared him and could only feel aggravated. Why did Donnie always come to him for nightmares? Why not Leo and Splinter? They were so much better at the whole comfort thing and today Donnie was being such a smartie!

Splinter wanted them to focus on their studies and Donnie had been shut a nerd and had finished early and had even asked if he wanted help. It made Raph so mad that little Donnie who was so bad at fighting was so good at math and reading and other things that Splinter had deemed important. It was so dumb and it only mad Raph madder.

Raph stiffened as little arms began to wrap around his middle, a silent plea for a hug, and Raph saw red. He was done with little Donnie. "Hey! Don't touch me!" Raph pushed with all his strength to move Donnie away, wanting to vent his anger in a physical way to remind Donnie he was still more powerful than him. Donnie gave a small cry of surprise as he was shoved violently off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. Raph smirked for a moment, loving the silence from his brother. As he sat up to tell Donnie off, the little turtle started to cry and bolted out of the room.

"Donnie!"

The crying only seemed to increase as Donnie ran out of Raph's room and into the living room. Raph jumped out of his bed and dashed over, trying to get ahold of Donnie. He threw open his door further and caught the tail end of Donnie running into Splinter's room.

"What did you do?" Raph turned to see Leo standing in his own doorway, arms across his chest.

"Nothing. Donnie's being a baby," Raph growled, ignoring the way Leo's eyes narrowed at him and the cries that still echoed from Splinter's room. "I'm going back to bed." Raph turned away, ignoring the crying and guilt that was rising in his body. He crawled back into bed. Everything would be back to normal in the morning.

* * *

Raph, Leo, and Mikey all sat at the table, waiting for Splinter and Donnie to appear. Leo was sending sharp looks at Raph every chance he got and Mikey was only confused. The youngest knew something had happened but didn't know exactly what. The door opened and Splinter walked out, holding Donnie's hand as they walked over to the table. Raph looked over and saw a dark bruise on Donnie's arm, where he had landed on the floor.

Raph got up from his seat, intending on apologizing to his brother. Donnie ducked around Raph and ran over to Leo, hiding behind his oldest brother, seeking protection. Raph stumbled at the sight. Donnie always came to him from protection and now, he was afraid of him. Leo immediately tucked their younger brother in his arms and steered him to the living room with Mikey following close behind.

Everything went downhill from there. Donnie had avoided him for an entire week. Ducking behind Leo, Mikey, and even Master Splinter to stay away from him. Raph tried to talk to Donnie, tried to apologize but he would only run away. It took another week for Raph to be able to talk to Donnie but Donnie refused to touch him. To Raph, this was one of the worst things that had happened in his childhood.

* * *

Raph sighed, watching as Donnie cried, his head buried in his knees that were drawn up to his chest. Casey had asked April, right in front of the entire family. April had eagerly said yes, breaking Donnie's heart for the last time. Now, the two were alone while Donnie cried his heart out. Raph couldn't take it anymore. He scooted over and pulled his younger brother in for a hug. Donnie froze for a second before turning around and burying himself in Raph's chest, clinging like his life depended on it. Raph may be the self-proclaimed tough guy but Donnie was the exception. He would never refuse a hug from his younger brother.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, no reviews for the last chapter but I'm a huge musical nerd. Hope you enjoyed the little fluff between brothers.


End file.
